A cooperative control system of a brake with a combination system in which a regenerative brake system and a fluid pressure brake system are both provided is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. In this system, when a vehicle is being brought to a halt, regenerative braking torque is gradually reduced and fluid pressure braking torque is gradually increased, under a total braking torque command value required by a driver. In this case, it is said that, by compensating, with the regenerative braking torque, the difference between a command value and an actual value of the braking force directed to the fluid pressure brake system whose response is late, the total braking torque actual value can be made equal to the total braking torque command value. The regenerative braking torque command value is to be defined so as to be within a maximum braking torque limit value that is calculated by subtracting a predetermined amount from the regenerable maximum braking torque, in order to allow a margin for correcting the regenerative braking torque command value.